Welcome Home, Lily and James
by Just Jamus
Summary: **Ch. 3 UP** Lily and James are alive. On that dreadful Halloween night, Lily and James somehow made it out alive. Now, fourteen years later, they move into the house in front of the Dursleys.
1. Chapter 1: The Not So Dead Potters

**_Welcome Home, Lily and James_**

**_Author:_**Sugar Quill

**_Date:_**November 2002

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Harry Potter and his friends, JK Rowling does. Nothing but the plot and a few original characters belong to me.

**_Summary:_**Lily and James Potter are alive. Somehow, they survived that horrible night, and with a few minutes to spare before losing their memory, they conjured up fake bodies and left Godric's Hollow very reluctantly. Now, fourteen years later, after moving around frequently, they settle down at 06 Privet Drive, not knowing their fifteen year old son lives in the house in front of theirs.

**_A/N:_**Okay, here is the renewed "Welcome Home, Lily and James" Chapter One. I guess you could say Petunia's… OOC? Lily and James' part is a bit short, but I couldn't fit much more in it.

**_Harry Potter_**

****

Harry Potter stood facing his Uncle Vernon Dursley in the living room of 04 Privet Drive, half listening to Vernon drone on and on. He distantly heard his Uncle shout at him for no reason. His eyes wandered to the cowering figures of his Aunt and cousin, Petunia and Dudley. 

"Our family will be so _glad _when you go back to that school for freaks in September!" Vernon half shouted, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"It's Hogwarts," Harry said absently. His eyes went wide behind the oval framed glasses as he realized his mistake in mentioning his school's name.

The house went quiet as Vernon's brain processed Harry's statement. Vernon's face purpled and a vein on the side of his head near his left temple throbbed. He grabbed Harry's arm and brought him close. 

"You know better than to say that name of that school in my house," he said quietly.

"Vernon, it was just—just a slip of the tongue, he shouldn't be punished," Petunia said as she stepped up to her nephew. She brought a hand to her hair and fiddled with it as Vernon glared at her.

He looked away from his wife back to Harry. "If you ever say that name here again, you will be thrown out and have to live with your abnormal friends, do you hear me?"

Harry stared blankly at him, his mind millions of miles away. 

"Are you paying attention to me? I didn't think so," he said after no response from Harry. "You know, boy, you should have been blown up with your dratted parents. They were freaks, and so are you! Now, go to your room! I don't want to see your face until dinner!"

Harry was pulled from his fantasy world when his Uncle mentioned his parents. He clenched his jaw and stormed up the stairs to his small room. He hated the summers at the Dursleys with a passion. He longed to be in the Wizardring World, in Hogwarts, with his friends, especially Hermione Granger. Harry mentally smacked himself. It was just Hermione, good ole Hermione, the bookworm Gryffindor, just his best friend.

He sat heavily on his bed and thought about what his Uncle had said. Or at least what he heard. 

"I'm not abnormal," Harry said defensively to the wall as if it were Vernon. "My parents weren't 'dratted', they were good people! And they weren't freaks, either."

Of course, he thought, only in Uncle Vernon's mind am I abnormal. 

It was true. In Vernon's mind, Harry _was_ abnormal. But to Harry and everyone else in his world, he wasn't abnormal. The-Boy-Who-Lived, yes, The Famous Harry Potter, yep, and Oh, my, that's _Harry Potter_! He was a _very famous wizard. Harry had just finished his Fourth Year at the best Wizardring School in all of Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It hadn't been the best year: a student had been killed; the Dark Lord Voldemort had risen once again and had tried to kill him; and he'd seen the shadows of his parents, the long deceased, Lily and James Potter. _

Well, actually all his four years at Hogwarts hadn't been the best. In his First, Voldemort had tried to kill him by inhabiting Professor Quirrell's body, and had almost come back for good if Harry hadn't gotten the Sorcerer's Stone in time. In his Second Year a monster had been set loose by Voldemort's younger self to kill all the Muggle-Borns in Hogwarts. In his Third Year Sirius Black had escaped the Wizard prison Azkaban and had come to Hogwarts to, supposedly, kill Harry. But he, Ron, and Hermione had learned that Sirius was after Ron's pet rat Scabbers, who was the 'dead' Peter Pettigrew. Harry looked forward to a wonderful Fifth Year; at least he wanted it to be good.

He gazed at Hedwig's cage and hoped she would be back from delivering letters to his best friend's Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three had been friends since their First Year when Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from a troll. The trio had a good past. Well, if you didn't count the Crookshanks-Ate-Scabbers and the little argument Ron and Harry had last year.

Last year, the Triwizard Tournament had been held at Hogwarts, and three champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang would be picked. There'd been an Age Line, so no one under seventeen could enter. But when the Goblet of Fire had picked Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and from a mystery school, Harry Potter, Ron and the school had shunned Harry. Only Hermione believed that Harry hadn't put his name in the Goblet. The two had gotten over their spat when the First Task had occurred.

Once again he was pulled from his thought, this time by an owl. "Hedwig," Harry breathed, "you're back." Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and stuck her leg out. Harry took the letter and opened it. It was from Ron. 

_Harry,_

_ Hope the Muggles are treating you well. Guess who Ginny has pinned on her wall? Dean Thomas! Let's just say Gin's gotten over you some how. One down, one million to go I guess. _

_ Harry, I'm sorry, but Mum says you can't come over this summer. She wanted you to come so badly, but Charlie's sick in __Romania__ and we're going to see him. Mum says that I can come over to your house for a day. Course the Muggles wouldn't know; we'd be outside. I've already owled Hermione, it's fine with her, but she seems a little close to the edge about something. Last time I owled her she was "I've got to tell him Ron. What do I do?" Dunno what she meant. Just told her to eat some Chocolate Frogs, they take away all my worries. But it does give me a stomach ache that leads to more._

_ Well, I've got to go; Gin's talking about Dean _again_._

_ Cheers!_

_ Ron_

Harry smiled and shook his head. He got up from his bed and walked to his desk and sat down. He took out some parchment, ink and a quill and started to write Ron.

_Ron,_

_ You can come, meet me in the backyard. Don't let my Uncle catch you. We can go from there. _

_ So, Ginny's finally over me? Now she won't blush every time I look at her._

_Harry_

He gave the letter to Hedwig and took out his Potions book and started on his homework, muttering "Stupid Snape…"

A black owl flew through the window and settled itself on his desk. Harry looked up and tentatively reached for the letter it held. He breathed a sigh of relief; it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Thank you for the letter. Are you feeling alright? I'm terribly worried that You-Know-Who will hurt you._

_ On another note, this owl is mine. Her name is Isabelle. Isn't she just beautiful?_

_ Well, I didn't write to talk about Isabelle. I wrote to tell you something. Okay, I'm going to write it now. No, it'll be now. I can't write it. I'll have to tell you in person. It's sort of personal._

_ I can't wait to see you! _

_ Love from, _

_ Hermione_

Harry frowned at the letter and sighed. He looked down at Isabelle who looked as if she were ready to take flight. She hooted at him and flew out the window. He sighed again and continued on his homework. 

*****************************

**_Petunia Dursley_**

****

Petunia watched as Harry stormed up the squeaky stairs, his face showing anger. She bit her lip as she remembered the other time when Harry had that look on his face. It was when Vernon's sister Marge had visited, and she had insulted his mother and called his father an unemployed drunk.

She liked Marge when she wasn't talking, drinking, playing with her dogs, or conscious. Even then in her sleep was Marge barely tolerable with her loud snores. Vernon also snored but she had had almost seventeen years to deal with that. 

Vernon turned around and wobbled to Petunia. 

"Where does he get off saying that name in _my_ house?" Vernon sat on the couch making it sag low to the floor. "We give him food, clothes, a room to sleep in. He should not talk to me like that. Petunia, why did you stand up for him? I was going to punish him."

Petunia's eyes went wide and she paled a bit. "Oh, just those hormones, dear," she said, hurriedly making an excuse. 

The telephone rang, and both Dursleys jumped. Vernon turned and glared in the direction of the phone. "I better get that, Petunia, don't want you stressing yourself." Vernon wobbled into the kitchen to answer the phone, and to shout at whoever had called.

Petunia breathed a sigh of relief and settled herself on the couch. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Why _did_ she stand up for her nephew? Ever since Harry had come home with that sad face, Petunia's maternal instincts were to comfort the boy and tell him everything would be alright. She'd no idea on how that had come. She hated the boy. He was one of the main reasons Petunia and her sister Lily had fought. Harry alone wasn't the problem; James had taken her little sister away, and she hated him for it. She hated James for killing her sister. She hated herself for hating her sister and her family. She hated Vernon for hating her sister. She hated Vernon because he hated _her kind_.

She shivered and opened her eyes just as Vernon made his way back into the living room. 

"Well," she asked, "who was it?"

Vernon grunted and started pacing. "Neighbors want us to go over for a bite of dinner."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, of course. Want to make a good impression on them, and not let the boy scare them away."

Petunia forced a small smile and looked at her husband. "When are they expecting us?"

"In half an hour, Petunia," Vernon stated, rubbing his chin, still pacing. 

"Thirty minutes? I better go get ready now, Vernon, and let the boys know," Petunia said quietly.

"Yes, yes, go let them know and then get ready. Don't want them thinking we're some freakish family," Vernon declared, his beady eyes glaring at the wall.

"I'll go now."

Petunia stood and hurried to her son's room. She knocked and opened the door to see him pigging out on donuts. 

"Dudley, what are you doing?" she asked him tiredly.

"Mum," Dudley cried, trying to hide the sweets. "Mum, what're you doing?"

Petunia sighed and walked over to him. She reached behind him and took the box. "Jelly donuts…" she muttered. "Dear, get ready, we're going to our new neighbors for dinner. Now hurry and get dressed."

"I'm going to go tell your cousin now, so when I get back, you better be dressed."

"Yes, mum," Dudley said, he glared at her but Petunia shrugged.

She left his room, put the donuts down, and went to Harry's small room. Petunia knocked on Harry's door and a minute later, he let her in.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said, surprised. 

"We're going to the new neighbor's house for dinner. I want no magic around them, got it?" 

She didn't wait for an answer. "Good. To them, you go to the boarding school Darien's School for Boys in Scotland. Tell them if they ask you're a fairly good student and almost never get in trouble." She saw the puzzled look on Harry's face and sighed. "I'm not letting them know you're a—a wizard. And I'm most certainly not going to let them know you're a troublemaker. It'd make them run out of her faster than you can say "Vernon". Now get ready."

Petunia walked out the door shutting it behind her. She groaned and headed for her and Vernon's room. 

After taking a quick shower, putting on make-up, clothes, doing her hair, Petunia was ready. _In record time_, she thought. Suddenly, Petunia felt woozy. She ran back into the bathroom and vomited. 

"Oh, I _hate_ being pregnant. But it's good when you're with someone you love. Or you conceived it with someone you love."

She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. Petunia shakily walked out the bathroom and into the living room where Dudley and Vernon sat. 

"Where's Harry?" she asked. 

"Still in his room, mum. Are you alright?" Dudley asked, his chins wobbling.

She smiled briefly and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go get him and get out of here, hmm?"

Dudley led the way to Harry's room and went in. "Potter," the boy drawled, "mum says you need to come down so we can go eat."

Petunia entered Harry's room. "Now let's get going, we don't want to keep then waiting." She walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the Dursley household.

*****************************

**_Lily and James Potter_**

**__**

"James, come on, the Dursleys will be here any minute!" Lily Potter shouted at her husband as she climbed the stairs of 06 Privet Drive to the bathroom.

She grinned as she surveyed the almost bare house as she walked towards the bathroom. James and Lily had moved for a long time, never finding a house that had called to them. But when they'd searched for a house in Privet Drive, none of the smallish houses had called to them like this one had. She had felt completely at home when she walked in. She had felt secure, like nothing could hurt them.

The man in question stuck his head out the door. "Aw, come on, Lils, the Pigsleys can wait for a bit." James looked into Lily's hard green eyes and knew there was no argument. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute. But don't wait up for me," he added in a falsetto voice while batting his eyelashes at her.

Lily laughed, gave him a kiss, and walked down the stairs into the living room. She sighed happily. 

She loved James with all of her soul and being, but couldn't help notice that something was wrong—missing. A large piece of her heart felt empty. Lily knew something wasn't right. Maybe she had been with someone else before—of course not. She shook her head. She would never cheat on James. He was her soul mate; the love of her life.

But what _if_ she had? What if she had cheated on him and was now missing the other man?

Lily looked at the sofa and cocked her head. She reached down and adjusted a pillow. She nodded.

Strong arms snaked their way around her waist. Lily sighed and leaned into James' embrace. He moved her around so she was facing him. James drew her into a deep kiss for a while, but the moment was broken when the doorbell rang.

He groaned as Lily started fixing her hair. 

"That should be them!" she exclaimed. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," James grinned.

Lily and James opened the door. 

"Hello there! Have you tried Catalan's Ravioli? We've got some right here, and it sure is tasty!" They stared blankly at the salesmen who were beaming at them.

"Oh," Lily muttered.

James politely declined their offer, shut the door and leaned on it. 

"I _thought it was them…" Lily said. She walked to the sofa and sat down. _

"I do hope they're nice. Wouldn't like some people who were rude being our neighbors, now would we?" Lily laughed nervously. 

"Calm down, Lils. I'm pretty sure they're normal," James assured his wife, grinning at her uneasiness. 

"James," Lily warned, rolling her eyes.

A knock caught their attention. She jumped up and practically ran the short distance to the door. Lily opened the door and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Lily and this is my husband James Potter. You _must be the Dursley family! Come on in!" she chirped happily._

The four stared at her. 

Petunia's eyes filled with tears. "Lily, oh, God, Lily…? It can't be! Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry! He told me I'd see you again, and he was right! Oh, my, Lily, I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to—you know! How did you _get here?" she cried, bursting into tears. _

Harry's eyes widened at his Aunt's outburst. He looked into Lily's eyes and sobbed, "Mum, Dad?"

Lily and James looked at each other and then back to Harry and the Dursleys, their eyes wide.

_*jumps up and down* I am so_ happy! I'm finally—_finally_—finished with this chapter! I've been working on it since November! If everything is fixed and I like it, I'll post it. _And I'll read over it, Cathy.__ Lol. If you need anything, comments, or questions, and you don't place it in your review; email me at my Hotmail account bumblebee22_6@hotmail.com__. Or if you spot any typos or anything my computer didn't catch, let me know and I'll change it. Anywho, I'll do the same as last time…_

**Who is the 'he' Petunia's talking about? What are Lily and James' reaction toward Harry, Petunia, ****Vernon**** and ****Dudley****? How will two other people react when they see Lily and James? What's Hermione's secret, and what's it have to do with Harry? And what will Ron's reaction be? Find out when "Welcome Home, Lily & James" continues! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius Is Being A Bad Boy

Welcome Home, Lily and James  
  
Author: Sugar Quill  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co. J.K. The Great Rowling does. Nothing but the plot and some original characters belong to me. So you can't sue me.  
  
Summary: Lily and James are alive. Somehow they survived that horrible night, and with a few minutes to spare before losing their memory, they conjured up fake bodies and left Godric's Hollow very reluctantly. 14 years later, after moving around frequently, they settle down at 06 Privet Drive, not knowing their 15 year old son lives in the house in front of theirs.  
  
A/N: Wow! I've never had that many reviews on a chapter! Thanks! You're too nice! Oh, and something I didn't clarify in the first chapter; Saturday is when Ron and Hermione are going to go to Harry's, so it's Friday right now.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry watched as Lily and James looked at them with curious expressions. "Please come in, we have to sort a few things out." Lily beckoned them in, and sat in a loveseat with James while the others piled onto the couch.  
  
"Er, there's tissues right there," she pointed to a box and Petunia took one gratefully and blew her nose loudly. "Now, James and I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm no mother and would one of you kindly explain what's going on?" Vernon looked positively angry.  
  
"You.. Freak! Petunia was happy and then you had to go and ruin it all! If you make her lose the baby, I'll squash you like bugs!" He roared, spittle flying everywhere, his face rapidly turning scarlet.  
  
Lily and James were taken aback, and Petunia sniffled angrily. "Vernon! I will not have you talk to my sister that way!" She grabbed his chunky arm, and heaved him of the sofa. "We're leaving now. I suggest that you and Harry had better leave as well, Dudley."  
  
Harry and Dudley jumped up, though it was quite hard for Dudley, and headed for the door. Harry was almost there when he turned back to face Lily and James. "I'm terribly sorry for that, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Harry turned and shut the door.  
  
When in he was in his room, he threw himself on the bed and squeezed his eyes tightly, hoping that it was all a dream. A dream that consisted of his parents, Aunt Petunia standing up for his mum, and Aunt Petunia being pregnant. A soft hoot made him jump and open his eyes in alarm.  
  
"Isabelle," he sighed. "Isabelle! Go home, Isabelle," Harry said tiredly to the owl. As if understanding, Isabelle gave a hoot to Hedwig, who hooted back, and flew out of the open window. Harry shut his eyes once again and tried to get some rest.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, barking and a man shouting (A/N: Guess who!) "Padfoot, that's your tail you're chasing not a foreign squirrel!". The name 'Padfoot' registered in his brain and he shot out of bed and out of the house into the lawn, where, as he expected, stood Remus Lupin and his 'dog Padfoot'.  
  
"Professor Lupin, Snuffles! What're you doing here?" Harry asked them grinning.  
  
"Harry, it's Remus, I'm not your professor anymore. Padfoot had to take a walk and come and see his favorite person." Lupin said.  
  
Harry and Remus chatted for a few minutes when their conversation was broke by Sirius' loud barks. ("Actually, we're here to tell you that Siri..")  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "No!"  
  
Harry and Remus watched as Sirius's large dog form bolted do the doorstep of 06 Privet Drive. He barked until Lily answered it. Harry heard Remus suck in breath, and Sirius's whines. Harry turned away in shame, when a scream cut through the air.  
  
"Lily!" He heard Sirius yell. "Lily! James? James! Prongs! Moony, it's Lily and Prongs! MOONY!" Remus ran over to Sirius.  
  
"What are you doing? James-help!"  
  
"I can't.. This man has me in a.. HEY! Only Lily can touch me THERE!" James said the last word on a higher note as to where Sirius gripped his butt on accident. The second time was just to taunt him. Remus and Sirius put Lily and James down in front of Harry who looked anywhere but their faces.  
  
"James," Remus started, "why didn't you contact us? Everyone thought you were dead! Prongs.. Why are you looking at us like that?" James looked like he had never seen Remus or Sirius before.  
  
Lily put a hand on James's arm, and said to Remus "He's just.. Never seen you before." Sirius looked stricken. (A/N: They look a lot, don't they?) He transformed back into his dog form and ran off whimpering.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled, he sighed. "You don't remember, do you?"  
  
Harry stepped up. "Er, Remus? They don't even remember me." Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
A rumbling noise with shrieks and Vernon and Petunia stepped outside, both angry as bulls.  
  
"I knew it! I KNEW IT! You slept with-with that FREAK!"  
  
Petunia advanced on him, hissing "Severus is no freak, you're the freak. You never accepted Lily as a witch, and you'll never accept me as one either! I could've have gone to HOGWARTS, but I did not have enough magic in me, now I do, and I'm a full-fledged WITCH!" She took a deep breath, pulled off her wedding ring, and slapped it into the palm of Vernon's hand. "I'm filing for a divorce and moving in with Severus. I'm leaving Dudley with you, and Harry will never come back here." She turned to Lily and James and her face softened. "Please take care of Harry for me while I get things under control." They nodded.  
  
"Look," Remus said, "Sirius is probably waiting for me. If you need me, Harry, just owl me." He then left for his home.  
  
Petunia looked at Harry. "You know who Severus is, and I'll be with him at the beginning of the year helping him teach." She kissed Harry on top of the head, and started walking away.  
  
Vernon growled at Harry. "Go get your things, now!" He stormed into the house.  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Lily and James  
  
With Harry and Hedwig upstairs, Lily and James had to be quiet when talking. "James, did that dog really become a man?"  
  
James shook his head. "I don't know Lily. If he did then it won't be the first weird thing we've seen; remember when that man showed up? Greasy haired, long nose. Got all angry at us for no reason. Weird, these people are." James said, rubbing Lily's shoulders in their bedroom.  
  
"James," Lily said suddenly, "why does Harry look like you and the baby in my dreams?"  
  
He sighed. "Lils, I have no idea. Maybe your head was just messing with you."  
  
Lily shrugged his hands off. "No, James, Harry even has the baby's last name. Eyes and scar. What if they were right? What if we're his parents? He looks like you, James."  
  
James sighed. "Lily, can we not think about that right now? We need to go to sleep."  
  
"Fine," Lily said reluctantly. James and Lily got under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*Saturday*~*~*~  
  
"Mmm, smells good! Morning, Lils, Harry." James walked over to his wife who was cooking and kissed her on the cheek. He sat in a chair beside Harry in the kitchen. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
Harry looked at him with his green eyes. "Yeah."  
  
James sighed. "You can talk, can't you?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Sorry," he muttered. James chuckled.  
  
"You've nothing to apologize for," Lily said, bringing plates full of food and sat them in front of James and Harry. "Eat up."  
  
The doorbell rang and Lily went to answer it. A girl and boy stood there, the boy had red hair, freckles and was tall. The girl had long bushy brown hair and was relatively short in comparison with the boy.  
  
"Hello, is Harry here? We got sent here by Mr. Dursley," said the girl.  
  
Lily nodded. "Come in, Harry's here. He's eating, but when he's done, I'll send him in here." Lily led both of them into the living room. "If you need anything let me know." She then went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry," she said as she sat down, "there are two kids in the living room.." She stopped when Harry bolted from the room. "Okay then. James, last night, I had a-a dream. Another one." James's head snapped up hand frozen in mid air as he went to shovel food in his mouth.  
  
"What kind of dream, Lily?" He asked slowly.  
  
She looked down. "The same one; bright green light, a baby with a scar on his forehead, a big black dog, a wolf, a rat, and a deer. Or stag. And that laughter, the high cold laughter. James," Lily whined, "the baby looked like Harry!"  
  
James shook his head. "Lily, you're mind was probably messing with you. The dream means nothing."  
  
Lily sighed. "Alright, the dream means nothing."  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Harry  
  
"Ron, Hermione!" Harry said happily when he saw them.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said shrilly and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Ron's ears turned red and he turned away.  
  
"Herm," Harry said, "need.. Air." Hermione blushed and pulled away shyly.  
  
"So, Harry," Ron started, "who was that woman? She's er, good looking." Harry blanched but said nothing.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, my Aunt left Uncle Vernon."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Are you okay? I mean, he didn't hurt, did he?" He shook his head.  
  
"Herm," Harry said, wanting to change the subject, "you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Oh! Well, er, the advice Ron gave me helped a lot." She said glaring at Ron. "I wanted to tell you that.. Okay, wellyouseeIsortalikesomeoneinthisroombut, IdunnohowtheywillatwhenIsaythis, Harryitisyou." She said in one breath. Harry and Ron stared at her with blank faces. Hermione looked down shyly. "I, er, sort of like," here she blushed, "Harry." Ron turned red.  
  
"Really?" Harry said brightly, seeing Ron's face rigid with anger, he said it more shocked. "Really?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's okay if you don't return the feelings.." Hermione sat down, her head bowed.  
  
"It's just a crush, right?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Er, no Ron. I had a crush on Harry in first year. It's no longer a crush. I mean, I think-I think I'm in love with him. I know I'm young, but I really do think I'm in love with him."  
  
Ron clenched his jaw and walks to the door. "I'll owl you Harry." He opened the door and slammed it shut. Harry and Hermione winced.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said timidly, "I'll see you on the Train. Bye." Hermione ran after Ron, and Harry collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "Ron's angry, and Hermione's in love with me. What a perfect way to have a summer."  
  
  
  
Well, I didn't exactly say who the 'he' Petunia was talking about, but I did give hints. This is only about 400 more words than the last chapter, but I tried! Please don't say "Petunia's no witch!" or "She wouldn't leave Vernon!" and "She wouldn't get pregnant by Snape!", it's just fiction. Please R/R!  
  
James and Lily have a conversation with Harry, will he tell them about their past? Harry gets an important letter from Remus, what does it have to do with their visit? Harry thinks about his feelings toward Hermione, does he like her too? Find out on when "Welcome Home, Lily and James" continues! 


	3. Chapter 3: Remus' Owl, Photos, & A Baby

**_Welcome Home, Lily and James_**

**_Author:_**Sugar Quill

**_Date:_**February 2003

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Harry Potter and his friends, JK Rowling does. Nothing but the plot and a few original characters belong to me.

**_Summary:_**Lily and James Potter are alive. Somehow, they survived that horrible night, and with a few minutes to spare before losing their memory, they conjured up fake bodies and left Godric's Hollow very reluctantly. Now, fourteen years later, after moving around frequently, they settle down at 06 Privet Drive, not knowing their fifteen year old son lives in the house in front of theirs.

**_A/N:_**I have _the_ most brilliant idea _ever_! Well, for me, that is. You see, my newest story "The Tutor" deals with Lily and James' life at Hogwarts. And this one deals with Harry's mixed with Lily and James'. Well, my idea is to let TT be the main story and this would be its sequel! Ain't that just so brill? I guess that means I have to put this on hold for a while until I finish it, or get past this huge climax coming up. So, that's it. I'll have to get in touch with my beta.

**A/N 2: Now, I have a few reasons as to why Lily & James don't remember them and how they escaped Voldie, but that's coming up later. So, as of now, this story is being halted until I finish The Tutor. I have to, because if I keep going on, I will probably end up spoiling the _whole_ story. And I don't feel like giving up my reason for something yet. **

**Somewhere Not Too Far From Hogwarts**

**_Peter Pettigrew_**

"Wormtail," Lord Voldemort shouted at his faithful servant Peter Pettigrew, who seemed to be daydreaming.

Peter snapped out of his daze and gulped.

He had done it again—he'd drifted off. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help think of the "old days" when Peter was friends/allies with the Marauders. The news that the Potters' could be alive had shaken him to the core. If the Potters' were in fact alive, Peter knew very well that they could turn him in. Say that it wasn't Sirius who'd betrayed them, but little, squeaky Peter. 

"Yes, M-master?" he squeaked, beads of perspiration beading his brow.

Voldemort hissed. "How could they be alive!? I made _sure to kill them; they shouldn't be here! They could have done so much damage to us, the Death Eaters, but I eliminated them and attempted to eliminate their heir."_

He glared at Wormtail. "We need a plan. We need a plan to get the Potters' alive—all three of them Wormtail. Have any suggestions?"

Peter fidgeted. "We could use S-Severus Snape to get information from his girlfriend. He's dating Li—Lily's sister. Then we could attack them when they're vulnerable. We'd have a spy there, so it'd be easy."

Voldemort grinned evilly. "I always knew you had some good brain cells up there! It's perfect, Wormtail. It's like a…an early birthday present. Thank you, Wormtail."

Wormtail's eyes widened. "Yes, you're welcome, Master."

"Now," Voldemort snapped, "get me a diet coke, hmm? It's the only good thing Muggles can produce."

Nodding, Wormtail scampered towards the house's kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and his baby blue eyes widened; there were no cokes. He started sweating. His Master would hurt him if he didn't get a diet coke for him. 

Peter's eyes drifted to his silver hand. He jumped. He was still getting used to the glove-like hand. Flexing it, he nodded dimly. It was a beautiful hand, but he liked his other one better. He bit his lip and got a cucumber from the refrigerator. He took his wand out, said a spell, and the cucumber was now a diet coke. Peter hoped it would taste all right.

Walking slowly back to his Master's room, Peter gripped the drink tightly. He didn't want to let go; it was his only life saver. He shook his head; he'd been watching too many Muggle movies and eating too much sugar.

"Ah, what took you so long, Wormtail? Thought you got lost," Voldemort snorted, taking the coke out of Peter's chubby hands. He opened the can and took a long gulp. 

"Do you need anything else, Master?"

Voldemort pondered this while taking another sip of soda. He nodded, and his blood red eyes focused themselves on something behind Peter. 

"Dispose of those bodies," he said unperturbedly. He grinned sadistically. "They won't be needing this house anymore, will they, now?"

"Of course not, Master," Peter said, while turning to the foul smelling corpses behind him. He took his wand out again, and floated the bodies to the roaring fire in the beautiful fireplace, and with a flick of his wand, the bodies fell into the fire, the smell of burning flesh reaching his nose.

"Smell that, Wormtail? It's the smell of victory. I shall bring down the Potter family, and I'll laugh while doing it," Voldemort said maliciously.

Peter smiled nervously and nodded.

**_End of Peter Pettigrew_**

**_Harry Potter_**

Harry was resting on the bed Lily and James had given him, and was eating some crackers, watching television. Stuffing two in his mouth at a time, Harry couldn't help but think of Hermione's words. She thought she _loved_ him. He hadn't had anyone love him since his parents…they were alive, but didn't remember him. Maybe it would be a good thing. 

…Or maybe not. Harry had a distinct feeling that Ron liked Hermione. No, not a feeling, he _knew Ron liked Hermione. He mentally groaned. Last year after the Yule Ball he'd found them arguing in the Common Room. Harry should've marked that down in his little black book--that didn't exist, mind you--for 'Ron, Hermione & Harry: The Trio's Love Triangle.'_

When Hermione had admitted her feelings, Ron had stormed out. He knew if he admitted feelings he wasn't sure he had to Hermione, Ron would hate him. 

So here he was, the famous Harry Potter--The-Boy-Who-Had-Lived-And-His-Parents-Too-Apparently--on a Saturday night, brooding. 

There was a knock on his door, and Harry panicked. He scooped up the crackers and put them back in the box, he drank some soda and swished it around in his mouth, tried to fix his hair--keyword here: _tried_--and muted the TV.

"Harry? Can we come in?" It was Lily and James. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess. It is your house, after all."

Opening the door, they came in, and Harry had to keep from crying out. He had flashes of something like that; Lily and James coming through the door and cooing at him.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Lily asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Harry replied somewhat curtly. 

Lily winced and looked at James. He nodded. "Harry, do you mind me asking you a few questions?"

"No, not really--but it depends on the question."

Lily nodded. "I see. What year were you born in?"

"Nineteen-eighty (1980), July thirty-first (July 31)," Harry replied, his eyes glued on the TV. 

"Hmm. And where are your parents?"

"Dead," Harry said, glancing at James and Lily.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. What were their names?" Lily said.

"Lily and James Potter," he said, now looking at them, confusion in his eyes. 

Lily smiled. "Do we look anything like them?"

"Actually, hold on," Harry said, getting out of bed and heading towards his trunk. He searched through the stuff, and finally found what he was looking for; the photo album Hagrid had given him in his First Year.

He walked back to Lily and James, thumbing through the pages, and found one he wanted them to see. It was one of his parents' wedding. His mum and dad were smiling into the camera, surrounded by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and what he assumed were his grandparents, all of them also grinning. It was a Muggle picture, so he didn't have to be worried if they saw it. He showed it to them, and Lily became teary eyed.

"I look so much like her," she breathed running a finger over the picture. 

James, who had stayed quiet, looked at the album. "Well, we've got the same hair, kiddo," he joked. "Who're they?"

Harry looked at who he was pointing at and grinned. "My godfather and my dad's other best friends."

"So which is which?" he asked.

"Well, that man standing next to my dad grinning is…Sirius Black. And the sober, serious looking guy is Remus Lupin. And the short, pudgy guy is Peter Pettigrew. He killed my parents."

Lily gasped, and James bowed his head. "He's so--small!"

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I meant he betrayed them. He was…well, he told this man who wanted to kill them where they were, and the man went after them. It was Halloween, and my parents knew he was after them, so they were…in hiding. He…uh, came after us. He killed my dad, and then my mum after she'd tried to protect me. And well, I survived."

Lily was practically in tears, and James had a somber look on his face. Lily sniffled. "I see why Mrs. Dursley thought I was her sister. That's such a sad story, Harry."

"Well, y'know, you look _exactly like my mum, you even sound like her."_

"Sound like her? How would you know? I thought you were young," Lily said confused.

Harry blushed. "I remember. I heard her, screaming."

"What did your parents do to this man that made him kill them?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. He…well, no one's told me much, but I know that he killed a lot of people before. And now that he's back, he's already murdered a few more."

"Back?" James asked, confused.

"Yeah, Mr. Potter, he's back and--" 

"Voldemort," Lily said suddenly, snapping her fingers.

**_End of Harry Potter_**

**_Petunia Dursley soon-to-be-again Evans_**

**__**

"So, you left him?" Severus Snape asked, his black eyes glittering.

"Yes," Petunia grinned. "We're getting a divorce. And then, we can raise our baby together."

Severus was floored. He looked shocked, and Petunia loved that look. She smiled when Severus touched her stomach ever so lightly. She cocked her head and gave him a look that said 'I'm not made of glass, you know.' He pressed his hand a bit harder on her stomach and frowned.

"I can't feel anything," he griped. "Aren't I supposed to feel it kick?"

Petunia laughed heartily. "Not until later. The baby isn't developed enough _to kick, Severus."_

"Oh."

"Don't oh me. You'll feel the baby kick, I promise. You'll be the first to feel it, hmm?"

"Good. But wait, he won't be as whale-like as your other kid, will he?" Severus asked suddenly. 

Petunia frowned. "I hope not. All Dudley did was eat. Our baby will be as slim as…a stalk. Oh, and Severus?"

"Yes, Petunia?"

"Whoever said the baby was a boy?"

The neighbors of Severus Snape heard a shout and then a loud _THUMP!_, and wondered what on earth could've happened. But they stopped wondering when--after a few moments--someone shouted "A _girl? We're having a _girl_?" and "Yes! Severus, a little baby girl we can dress up!" After that, they heard another thump._

Back in the Snape household, Petunia was trying to wake him up without using magic. She still was a bit shaky. 

She splashed water on him and he sputtered. "I'm thinking of Julie or Julia for a name. Do you have any ideas?"

Severus wiped the water off his face and scowled at his girlfriend. "Tom."

"Tom? Severus, that's a _boy's name."_

"Exactly; we're having a boy, not some knitting, little girl."

"No, you look here, we can't change the sex of our child, just because you want someone to carry out the Snape name," Petunia said sternly.

Severus pouted and Petunia hit his shoulder. "You don't look right."

"Can we…can we have a boy some other day?"

Laughing, Petunia nodded. "Some day there will be a little Severus Snape running around, spitting out curses, and glaring at the wall."

"Oh, do shut up."

"My pleasure." 

**_End of Petunia Dursley soon-to-be-again Evans_**

**_Harry Potter -- again_**

**__**

Harry gaped at Lily while James looked at her curiously.

"What was that, honey?"

Lily snapped her fingers again. "The man's name who killed your parents; it's Voldemort, isn't it? James, what did I tell you? Everything is falling into place. Those men, who picked us up, look _exactly_ like the men in the album, and my dreams. James! I think we're Harry's parents."

There was a knock on Harry's window, and Harry's eyes widened. "That's all good, but would you excuse me? I have to…do something. Come back when it's open!" he said, while pushing them out the door, grabbed the photo album out of her hands, and shut the door in their faces.

Panting, Harry ran to the window, opened it, and let the owl in. It was a brown tawny owl; he'd never seen it before. Maybe it was Sirius'?

He opened the parcel it was carrying and his eyes widened. It was a letter from Remus and a Daily Prophet clipping. Maybe the Weasleys won another vacation?

_Harry,_

_            Sirius and I are terribly sorry for how we acted when we saw them. If you could tell them that, we'd be gracious._

_            But that's not the reason I've written you, and not Sirius. Early this summer, Sirius was caught. Harry, do not panic. Sirius is safe here at my house, eating all the food in my refrigerator, and says hello. I'm sure you've not heard this, but Arthur Weasley was promoted to Minister of Magic. Fudge was sacked. No one knows except for the Ministry, Sirius and I, Molly, and now you. I presume Arthur has told his family tonight. After Sirius had been caught, Arthur called me in immediately. _

_            Sirius told the truth and Arthur believed him--bless that man and his family. Albus also testified in court that in fact, at Hogwarts, they'd given him the potion and he'd told them the exact same thing. _

_            Fudge tried to say that after thirteen years in Azkaban had driven him insane, and Sirius retorted with an embarrassing secret about Fudge that I will not__ tell you--ever. Though, Sirius probably will, considering how funny he thinks it is. It was_ funny, though. __

_            To be frank with you, Sirius is free_. No more hiding, no more running, he's free. __

_            Well, I'll leave you with this news, and let you rejoice. _

_            Sincerely,_

_                        Remus Lupin & Sirius Black_

_            PS: (muddy paw prints)_

Harry was stunned. Sirius had been freed? That was great news! He'd be free to visit him whenever he pleased! Maybe even go to Hogwarts and pop in just to say hello! He looked at the clipping and grinned when he saw the headline: "_SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES." He didn't even need to read it!_

He threw open the door and saw Lily and James standing there. "Sirius and Remus say sorry about earlier."

"See, James? What did I tell you?"

"Okay, maybe we are Harry's parents--"

"Oh, my goodness! Are those people moving in that picture?" Lily asked unexpectedly, looking at the clipping in Harry's hand. 

"No, of course not," he chuckled. Harry stuffed the clipping in his pants pocket and grinned at the Potters'. They stared at him curiously, and he shrugged.

"'Night!" he grinned, and shut the door again, and hopped on his bed, turned the volume up, and grinned. Things were going _pretty_ well. With Sirius freed, and him not even _thinking_ if he had any feelings for Hermione, he was going to enjoy his Dursley-free summer, and enjoy his time with his parents. 

**_End of Harry Potter_**

And end of ch.3. Hope you liked it, and sorry for the shortness, Angelus wants to finish ch.3 for TT. So, yeah, what can ya do if your muse is jumping up and down for something? You _have to give it to him. He's so cute, though… Anyways, since I won't do the next chapter for a while, there's no need to do the "On the next" thing. _

**~Sugar Quill**


End file.
